Wintertime 2012/2013
, Brody Rasmussen, Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, and Jeremy Glenn at the Mormal Pre-Party.]] "Wintertime 2012/2013" is the forty-first episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired January 1, 2013. It was also released on February 9, 2013, with some extra footage. Dates: December 8, 2012 December 12, 2012 December 22, 2012 December 31, 2012 January 1, 2013 February 9, 2013 Preceded By: Youth Conference 2012 Followed By: Kirkwood 2013 Synopsis The episode follows various things the Young Men did in the winter season of 2012 and 2013. It starts with Dallin Earl and the San Ramon Valley High School Basketball Team at Acalanes High School in Lafayette. In a basketball game, Dallin takes the ball, and throws it across the court, gets it in the hoop, and wins the game for the whole team. It then cuts to Keola Quereto, Brayden Rasmussen, and Ryan Hales playing a game in the backseat of a van on the way to the Oakland Temple. , Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, Chase Carver, Aden Hales, John Wright, Jeremy Glenn, and Dallin Earl at Midway Paintball Facility.]] On December 22, Kalani Quereto, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, Chase Carver, Aden Hales, John Wright, Jeremy Glenn, and Dallin Earl go paintballing at Midway Paintball Facility in Vacaville. They all play several rounds, getting "battle scars" in the process, all except Chase. He uses his dirtbike stuff as a sort of armor. On New Year's Eve, Barry Neal, Travis Neal, and Teddy Wright clean off the roof of the Wright's indoor porch. That night, some of the Young Men go to a pre-party for the New Years Dance at Anne Peterson's house. On the way to the dance, Jeremy, Kalani, Teddy, and Travis take the wrong exit and end up in Lafayette. They eventually get to the Northgate Church Building in time for the dance. When they get there, no one is really dancing, so they go into the Game Room. Kalani and Jeremy play several rounds of ping pong, while Teddy and Travis watch. They also go to the photo op thing set up and have their pictures taken. At midnight, the balloons fall, ringing in the new year. with a fake Justin Bieber at the New Years Dance.]] On February 9, the Young Men do the Junk Haul, where they take people's junk they don't want and haul it to the dump. On the way there, the trailer of junk attached to Chad Hales' van keeps swaying, and they think they're going to spin off the freeway. They get to Acme Fill Corporation in Martinez and have to wait in a long line to dump the junk. They get to the entrance booth, and the man there says they have to pay ninety dollars to dump their stuff. They reluctantly do, and drive into a huge warehouse. They see a giant machine push junk into a huge pile. Bruce Wright finds out someone put paint in the bed of his truck and it spilled all over. He, Brent Spencer, Dallin, and Travis have to go to the Gold Coin Car Wash in San Ramon to try to wash out the paint. , Sabrina McGinnis, Brody Rasmussen, Rachel Halversen, Ali Spencer, and Travis Neal at Mormal.]] That night, Travis, Brody Rasmussen, Dallin, Jaren, and Jeremy have a Mormal pre-party at Jaren's house. They meet their dates there, and have dinner together. They then go to the Temple Hill in Oakland to the dance. People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Jeremy Glenn * Brody Rasmussen * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Teddy Wright * Keola Quereto * Ryan Hales * Brayden Rasmussen * Kalani Quereto * Chris Glenn * Christian Hair * Kyle Makaiwi * Alec Viera * Chase Carver * John Wright * Nolan Blair * Spencer Warren * Aden Hales * Jason Bromley * Brent Spencer * Barry Neal * Chad Hales * Bruce Wright * Sabrina McGinnis * Lauren Daines * Rachel Halversen * Ali Spencer * Sophie Hagen * Jane Clyde * Sarah Christensen * Dean Despain * Jenny Farrell * Mia Eckl * Taylor Aplanalp * Anne Peterson * Annie Lowe * Reagan Black * Melissa Reeve Locations * Acalanes High School, Lafayette, California * San Ramon, California * Midway Paintball Facility, Vacaville, California * Teddy's House, Danville, California * Anne's House, Danville, California * Lafayette, California * The Northgate Church Building, Walnut Creek, California * Acme Fill Corporation, Martinez, California * Gold Coin Car Wash, San Ramon, California * Jaren's House, Danville, California * Temple Hill, Oakland, California Trivia * Eighth Holiday Episode. * Third "New Years" episode. * The February 9th stuff was added and the episode was re-released after "Kirkwood 2013". Featured Music * "Underdog" by Imagine Dragons * "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne * "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding Category:Episodes